


Not Too Quiet, Not Too Loud

by orihemeamo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PDA, Sanji and Luffy kisses ahhhh, ish, my soft spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orihemeamo/pseuds/orihemeamo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy and Sanji are a secret thing. It's fluffy. It's my fave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Quiet, Not Too Loud

**Author's Note:**

> for dinowanders on tumblr, who's been incredibly patient about this whole thing :P

Luffy sat in wait behind the galley counter, not actually stealing food for once. He closed his eyes, relying on his haki to locate his beloved cook. He was close, awesome. Eventually came the sound of the creaking galley door that Franky needed to fix. ‘Here he comes…!’

The moment the toe of a polished shoe appeared, Luffy sprang into action. Quite literally. Sanji, caught off guard -- he’d never imagined he’d get jumped in his own kitchen -- tumbled to the floor with his captain on top. “Luffy--!”

To silence the inevitable protest, Luffy had pecked his cook’s lips gently. Not usually how one could describe anything Luffy does… The blond blushed; despite the relationship not being new, just about everything Luffy did that focused on the cook had him blushing. Another short kiss came, then another, before Luffy finally sat up on his gut, smiling wide. Without a moment of hesitation, Luffy let out an “I love you!” Not too loud, Sanji wanted to be the one to tell the crew. Not too quiet, because the moment wasn’t reverent. Just the right volume, because Luffy can’t get enough of letting Sanji knows just what he feels. Sanji, and Sanji alone.

The cook was as red as the lobsters he’d served last night. He looked first left, then right; anywhere but at Luffy. See, the thing was, Sanji hadn’t said it yet. The _L word_. He wasn’t sure when the right time was. It could be now, but it didn’t quite feel special enough. He knew, though, that if he waited too long, he may never say it. 

Luffy was always respectful about it; he knew Sanji hadn’t felt anything outside of “Nice ass” about another man before. So, he would wait. Luffy didn’t care how long he’d have to wait, either, because he knew Sanji felt the same even if he never said it. He could tell by the way Sanji smiled at him, by how patient Sanji was with him, by the way Sanji would give him a _little_ extra meat when the crew was occupied with their own conversations or food, by the way Sanji was kind to him but not Zoro. Many things told Luffy that his feelings were returned; Sanji never had to say it.

Luffy leaned down once more to kiss Sanji’s eyebrow -- a big source of insecurity for his hot blond lover. Before he could move away, Sanji’s arms flung up and wrapped around him. “Thank you, Luffy.” That left Luffy perplexed. For what? The kisses? Due to his being unsure, Luffy just hummed in response. Sanji held him close, and sat up after a while (still not letting go). Luffy was always down for cuddles, so when Sanji got comfortable, Luffy hugged back again; this time, with his arms wrapped around them about three times. 

The two sat, just like that, on the floor of the galley until Sanji shifted back to look Luffy in the eyes. “I gotta get up and prepare for dinner. I’m cooking up the sea king that shitty swordsman took down this morning.” Luffy’s arms snapped back and he jumped up, exclaiming his joy. Once Sanji was on his feet, he washed his hands and shooed Luffy out. The cook wouldn’t put it past the rubber man to eat raw meat.  
~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Dinner rolled around, and Luffy was naturally the first one in. Then came Usopp and Chopper, then Franky, Robin and Nami, Brook, and finally Zoro. He was a sweaty mess; “Zoro, god dammit, go towel your shitty self off!” With a swift kick to the back of his head, Zoro grumbled his way out until coming back, dry at least. That said and done, Sanji finally served up the food. Luffy’s plate was tall enough that he wouldn’t have to steal anyone’s food for about thirty seconds. 

Sanji sat himself in his seat for a while, mostly out of hesitation. Finally, he stood up and walked over to Luffy; the crew ignored him, for the most part. Except the ever-watchful Robin, naturally. 

The cook took a deep breath and stopped next to Luffy’s seat. Robin nudged Nami under the table, and the two gave each other a knowing smile before focusing on the two strong fighters. That’s when the usual banter quieted down, as well; everyone’s focus was on the two at the head of the table. ‘Just the thing to help my stage fright…’ Without further ado, Sanji leaned down and kissed the rubber man. Precisely three forks were dropped, seven voices silenced, four jaws hit the table, and one _very masculine_ squeal with a slight metallic echo could be heard. Robin smiled wide, as well as Nami. After what seems simultaneously like forever and no time at all, a bright red Sanji backs away a few inches. “I love you too, Luffy.” Not too loud, everyone already knows. Not too quiet, because the moment isn’t reverent. 

Just the right volume, because Sanji finally worked up the courage to tell Luffy what he feels. For Luffy, and Luffy alone.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhh, so sorry, love! i wish i wrote this sooner! hope you enjoyed it, though!


End file.
